


i think you think too much of me

by tabulasrasas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), Dreams, F/M, Memories, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulasrasas/pseuds/tabulasrasas
Summary: She had looked up at him and given him the entire world.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i think you think too much of me

Her face, her skin, her hands on his face, her fingers on his lips. Her eyes, her crying, her life. She had been so close and had touched him like he was beautiful. She had looked into his eyes and seen him as more than the scarred prince. She had seen him as Zuko. Her fingers on his lips. 

He can feel the warmth and he does not know what to do. Mai wants to be in his bed, he knows, but he does not want her inside him. She does not mold next to him, and she doesn't have the same understanding Katara does. She eyes his scar with a frown. She is ashamed of it, and him. 

Katara had touched his face, and he had entertained the thought of one day being more than his crimes. She had looked up at him and given him the entire world. She had herself in a flask on her neck, and she had given herself to him, an enemy— for him to turn back and take the heart she had given him and rip it apart. 

There is blood on his hands, he knows. Perhaps not even blood. There is salt-water on his hands, and that might be worse. 

Her hair, her smile, her understanding. Her fingers on his lips, her hands on his face, her skin, _her_ face. Her, trusting him. Her, something so vulnerable, something so innocent—

He wakes up. He cannot go to sleep. 


End file.
